nibirufandomcom-20200215-history
Smao Caeleste
Appearance This 5' tiefling has the inhuman features of the horns of a goat, the ears of a fox, the tail of a dog. His eyes appear human, although anyone looking at him with magical sense can clearly see that his glasses are glamoured to make his eyes appear normal. Occasionally, however his eyes will vary in colors from brown, to yellow, to green, or to red depending on his mood. Day to day, he prefers to wear a green and gold robe and carry a staff. Spiral markings can be found on himself and his equipment as well as upon his forehead whenever a stray wind catches and lifts his messy white hair. Personality Smao is energetic and cheerful. Although he's a bit prone to anxiety or panic at odd things and easily startled he's usually good for a joke or a prank, and has a certain love of teasing. One of the incorruptibles, he tend to display the playful tendencies of an Azata as compared to the crueler tricks of a Rakshaza Likes, Dislikes, and Ambitions Likes # Nessa - Like is a misnomer. Love is more accurate. Nessa is my trashpanda. She is cute accidentally and beautiful randomly. She tries really hard to be better than she is, but even if she didn't I would love her anyway. # Carrots - this food has carried me since I was very very young. These are a staple of my life and I'd rather they not be insulted. They are glorious. They are vision correcting and magificent # Healing - Helping others heal from wounds and suffering, whether mental or physical is a joy. It always has been and always will be. # Reading - Books are the lifeblood of me. They have always been and forever will be. # Listening to stories - they're quite enjoyable and always exciting. I really love hearing new ones. Dislikes # Evil Necromancy - correcting souls for perosnal gain is cruel and unacceptable. This must be stomped out where it is found. The undead should only ever be temporary in use, without people being made to suffer. # Displays of force - Can can we just talk about things? there's no point to acting like you're the biggest one out there. Because there's always something bigger." # Needless violence - relaxing is good. If your enemy surrenders, then they should be allowed to surrender and be peacefully dealt with. Ambitious # Necromancy being turned into a good art - the plane of negative energy is undeniably there. it cannot be changed, and it will always corrupt. But I will hope for a better end. # Freeing myself from my curses - I enjoy power as wickedly as the next person, but at some point, I'd like to lay down my weapons in all ways. # Getting Married to Nessa - I want to make her my Wife. She is amazing, and I want to spend my life with her. Favorite Song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GGy_X_Yzurw History Childhood Smao was born in Nantambu of the Mwangi expanse to a family of 6. He had four older brothers and relatively stable opportunity at a family life, except for one very simple thing. The Caeleste family from which he was born was very, very proud of it's pure aasimar heritage as every one of it's generations had been raised from pure-blooded purebred stock. The sudden introduction of a tiefling child was effectively a shame that tore his family apart. Neither father nor mother trusting the other any longer due to their obviously demonic child. There was little debate between the two of them however, as long before they could reconcile with each other, Elena Caeleste, Smao's mother passed away following Childbirth complications and a refusal to accept any healing or food. Committing a silent suicide in her complete state of denial about the existence of her fifth son. With such a cheerful start to his life, Smao was understandably aggressively bullied by his brothers and shamed by his father. Given a name that was little more than a slur against his own race. He dealt with a constant storm of abuse and disgust from his family. He earnestly can't answer or remember how he survived or got food as a babe. a matter that's remained rather mysterious to him, although he suspects that the creature that later became his Eidolon had something to do with it. (A myth) When he was a child, most nights were spent curled up outside the house no matter the weather. Remaining close to it simply as a matter of habit. During this time he got sick frequently, dealing with high fevers as his body struggled to keep up with improper clothing, shelter, food, and oh yes, the constant physical abuse and bruising. Then one day - a little voice inside Smao's ear whispered - telling him to run away. Something akin to a suicidal act in the Mwangi expanse as one would quickly be assaulted by innumerous feral beasts and worse. Yet... there was no reason in staying anyway. Dying here or dying in the forest didn't matter. in fact. if he died in the forest, he would get to make some animal very happy. he'd make for a full meal. So Smao packed up his clo- pack up some foo- Actually now that he thought about it, he really didn't have anything to pack up. So instead of packing, he just started to hoof it. Making it a good distance away before he heard the dreaded shouting. The noises of his brothers coming once again to beat and bruise him. "Well! Today enough is enough!" Smao thought, and thus he readied himself and then did the smartest action possible - he fled away! Although he was somewhat asthmatic, the distance he had already obtained meant that despite his slower pace of running he'd still be able to make it plenty far away. However, long before he lost his brothers, he had made himself lost. The mwangi an expanse of swampland and trees that could easily mislead a hardened adventurer for hours on end. "Well no matter! it's not like I have a home to return to!" smao had told himself and kept walking. And walking... And walking... And walking... To Become A Necromancer Understandably, a child can't survive very long in a swampland expanse without proper survival skills. Something which nobody had taken the time to teach the tiefling beyond extremely basic skills, however with a mixture of luck, he obtained enough water and food at a rate that meant he was going to be dying of both in the end. This sheer dumb luck also meant that he had avoided the worst of bestial foe as well as magical monster. His worst fight being against a number of leeches that he had had to pull off him. Ripping off their squishy slimey bodies from himself whenever he found them and shuddering. "squishy squishy gross gross!" After some arduous days, he finally found a clearing. Verdant and green, it was beautiful. An alter rising from the center to a lost and forgotten deity of something or other - Smao couldn't read. He had no idea, so it didn't really matter. Still... it seemed like a nice place to sleep... forever. So the young tiefling started walking up to it. Swaying as he moved, the world getting blurrier for him as he could barely move. One step - two steps, three steps and he trips forward. raising his hand as he slams into the lecturn. A loud cracking of rock, as where Smao had been absolutely certain he should've been stopped, he accidentally continues to barrel further. Moving over the risen area and slamming back down to the ground with a groan of pain. Too tired to push himself up and too weak to consider anything else. Smao's consciousness faded to black amidst the sounds of rock breaking and falling. His mind transitioning into a dream in which he (and his body in reality) plummeted to black depths below. Smao wasn't sure how he formed this "dream" because by this point he was fairly certain he was dead. What he remembered next was something he cannot phrase even at now. It was "nothing" and "everything" an infinite cycle that lasted for more seconds. A river formed by the souls of thousands that spiraled into the fabric of existence itself. Sitting for a while, he watched as time meandered by, his eyes unblinking as a thought suddenly erupted from his core. Something he hadn't really been able to consider before. A thought that questioned his lot in so far. It was a simply. "Why" "Why did things happen this way?" "Why did I live? what was the point? Why did I try? Was I just a joke?" One why multiplied and became many. And for the first moment in his life so far, Smao fully gave into an act of the childhood that had been denied him. In the spiral, he yelled out the following words. "IT'S." "NOT" "FAIR." He rejected it. He rejected the spiral. He rejected death, and he rejected the life that had sought to bully him so. in all honesty, the boy was furious. What had he been doing all those years, only to get denied everything and ending on such a pathetic sour note. It didn't make sense, it was unreasonable, and it was unwarranted. Words he was too illiterate to know, but still! When he awoke, he did so with a terrible ache. Lying atop a pile of rubble and clutching on to a book. All he could do was grown softly and try and pick himself up. Not enjoying the unpleasant sensation of far too many rocks embedded into his stomach. There was... curiosity and confusion at the time as he looked around to notice an old temple of sorts. The god long forgotten from it's pantheon and the art faded beyond comprehension. A strange seed was born in the tiefling at this point though. Sitting in front of the alter and praying, he closed his eyes and let his soul go from his body, let go of his burdens and fears. His lack of knowledge and ability, it became a simple, speechless prayer to the god of this shrine. Because for a few moments, He felt like he was home. This feeling lasted only for a matter of minutes before fading however, written over by a sense of curiosity and wonder as a growing wind picked up in the room and swirled heavily, a gust having broken from a tempest, it created a creature mind out of the wind itself. Smao could practically feel his ears pop in the pressure differential caused by the roving wind of this creature. So Smao did the smart thing. He went "nope nope nope nope" and started climbing his way right out from there in an attempt to escape. Carrying the book with him, and stumbling up the fallen pile of rocks that led to the unintentional hole that served as his "entrance"